Insomnia
by SuperDuperHulaHooper
Summary: If you value literature and fandom...don't read this. Starfire made a friend over the internet, and wants to meet him...but Robin, who's worried that it's a hacker, or even a stalker, tries to protect her. But she doesn't want his help.
1. Intro

KK, this is my first fic so be nice. It's not wonderful, and I'm not completely satisfied with it, but then again guess i never will be. I'm not a big fan of fluff, and I tried to make this as un-cliche as possible, although it might (God forbid) get a little fluffy later. So RR if u liked it, constructive criticism if u didnt, and i might post more.

**

* * *

**

**Insomniac234**…you'll see (creepy music)

_CometKory…_Starfire

Titans Tower.

Starfire really owed Cyborg. Really. Sure, she could have been friends with anyone she wanted, it's not like people were repelled by her…but Star had made a really great friend. And it was all because of Cyborg and his teaching her how to use AIM.

**So how was your day?**

_It was allvery well, how about you?_

**Kinda uneventful…talking with you is the most fun thing to do around here.**

_Hehe..It is very nice to talk to you as well._

**Aww, thx, sweetie.**

Starfire smiled. She always did when he called her sweetie. It just…you know…made her feel flattered.

**So whatdya do 2day?**

Star hesitated. She really liked Insomniac, he was such a good friend, and she could talk to him about anything. Well, anything that didn't have to do with her…extra-cirricular activities.

In truth, that day Star and her team had once again jailed Cinderblock (who, admittedly, wasn't exactly hard to bring down), rescued a child from a burning building, and spent the remainder of the day updating their security system. The Teen Titans honestly couldn't afford to have anyone else breaking into their Tower, least not after Terra's betrayal, Mad Mod's knock-out gassing, and Adonis's I'm-evil-and-I'm-gonna-kidnap-Raven manimal (yes, this isn't a typo, manimal) spree. So she told the one thing about her day that was not going to incriminate her if the Tower was invaded again.

_I had lunch with my friends._

**Kewl. Whatdya have?**

_Pizza. Though I must admit that I am rather tired of it by now…_

**lol. I know exactly what you mean. So was your friend…oh, what's his name…**

_Rob?_

Rob. How incredibly creative! No one would ever be able to guess who _that_ was, Starfire told herself sarcastically. Hey, it was almost as good as the other names she had bestowed upon her friends: Sophie (could there possibly be a less gothic-sounding name?), Ty (it rhymed with Cy) and um….well, Jerry (Beast Boy. She had just finished watching what she called "that amusing cartoon about the persistent cat and the little rodent"…and well…you do the math.)

**Yeah, him…was Rob there?**

_Of course. He's one of my best friends._

**Sweetie, someone like you has more than 1 small group of friends.**

_Well, I do have more friends, but they live rather far away…_

**What about me? Do you consider me a friend?**

_What? Of course! It's just that, no offense, we've never met. Not personally._

**lol…none taken. You're right. We should meet sometime.**

Oh, no, why did you have to say that Insomniac, why? She always felt bad turning something like that down. If she said yes, then Starfire imagine he'd expect her to give an address and phone number and who to ask for, and how shocked would he be when he learned that his internet friend was a Teen Titan?

And 'no' would just be cruel.

'Well,' Starfire told herself, 'you can always change the subject.'

_Yes, we should. So anyways, Rob was telling me today-_  
**So how're things going with him anyway?**

_What do you mean?_

**What I mean is, has he asked you out yet?**

_Has he…what?_

**You know, asked you out. Like on a date.**

Star felt herself blushing. Robin was not the type to ask someone, least of all a teammate, out on a date. She didn't even like him. Not that much, anyway. And so she told him that. Well, most of it, anyway.

_Oh…no.. He's just my good friend, that is all._

**Sweetie, if acts like you say he does, then he likes you.**

_And how would you know that?_

**I'm a guy. I know all.**

_haha _:D

**lol**

_We've been chatting for nearly 6 hours. It's two in the morning._

**_Really? Wow, time really does fly when ur having fun_.**

_I have a long day tomorrow. I'm turning in. Good night Insomniac._

**u 2, sweetie.**

_**CometKory has signed off. Last message received at: 2:01 a.m. **_

_Yeah, she really is a sweetheart_, Insomniac thought to himself as he too signed off and shut down the computer.

The boy known as Insomniac heard a heavy thumping noise against his apartment wall, and a rather distant but angry voice yelled sleepily through it, "GO TO BED BOY, WE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

A boy of about 16 scowled back at the wall, as if looking directly through it at the angry tenant. For a brief moment, during which lightning illuminated the room, you could see him; not in focus, and mostly just a dark and somewhat gangly figure, but you get the picture. 'Insomniac' looked almost shockingly ordinary, certainly more of a computer geek than the high school starting quarterback. Most of his face was hidden in shadow, and the guy standing there was tall but kind of hunched over, as if from carrying too many books.

At this point Insomniac was pulling on his pajamas, but he had no intentions of falling asleep. He got his nickname for a reason. So all night, every night, he lay under his covers, imagining what it would be like to have extraordinary powers like the Teen Titans, to beat up the jocks who pulled embarrassing pranks on the new kids on Freshman Fridays, to be able to fly anywhere like his hero Starfire. Insomniac dreamed what a thrill it would be to be as charismatic as Robin was (fat chance of that, though, he even knew that in his dream, he was too much of a klutz) and how much fun it he could have perhaps playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy or watch a movie with the Titans assembled at his side on a lumpy couch with a great view out of the bay.

As he crawled under the heavy covers of his bed, Insomniac took one last glance at his computer monitor. The rain outside was falling hard now, and once or twice more sudden flashes of light lit his room.

He reached up his arm to turn out the light, but before he did so, he whispered, _Good night, sweetie,_ to a picture of Starfire the Teen Titan resting in a small pewter frame next to his alarm clock.

* * *

So did y'all like it? 'Coz if u did, then ill post more. if u didnt, then i wont. lol...i'm trying something (after all the sob stories ive heard about ppl who didnt get reviewers, which is sad)...basically, the future of the fic depends on the reviews. So REVIEW ifu wanna read more! 


	2. My Internet Girl

sorry i havent updated in a couple of days, i have a really bad cold and i've barely gotten outta bed. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love ya! (thank you, thank you, thank you...)

And sry for the Aaron Carter-ish title, I couldn't really think of nething else...lol

Disclaimer: I already know that I don't own Teen Titans, ok, so STOP TELLING ME THAT! Waahhh!**

* * *

**

**Insomniac234**

_CometKory _

The next day...

**So how'd you sleep?**

_Very well, thank you, how about you?_

**O.K., I guess…it was all fine until I had to wake up.**

_Hehe :D I know the feeling_

"Thanks, sweetie, that just made my day," Insomnia said to himself as he continued to type. Somehow she always seemed to know how he felt.

**So tomorrow's a weekday. _Wonderful_. I hate school sometimes, don't you?**

Starfire paused. She actually didn't know what to say to this. Most of the time she could just say 'lol' or put in a smiley face…but this was different. Yet again, she was forced to make something up.

_Oh yes…it often seems like there is too much to do and not enough time to do it. _

'Well,' she thought, 'at least I wasn't lying completely.'

Which was true. The Teen Titans were relieved of the pressures and pains of school as well as many financial issues, as the city provided them with the necessities such as electricity, etc. (not that they really needed it, they had connections with Bruce Wayne after all), but in their line of work you often had trouble keeping up. Especially to Starfire, between catching villains, saving helpless cats from trees, and being the pacifier between Cyborg and Beast Boy when there was conflict over the remote control (which Cyborg mostly ended up with, because he programmed the T.V. to record her favorite shows) there was enough to be going on with that kept her busy. Sometimes it felt like only Insomnia could understand that-well, at least the part about not having enough time.

**And this week's gonna be murder-I've got both an AP Calculus exam and a Latin test, and my science fair project is due this Friday. Talk about harsh.**

Insomniac had no problem telling Starfire that he went to school, mainly because he didn't want her to think that he was some crazed 60-year-old internet stalker, and because he knew that she would understand how he was feeling, being a teenager herself.

Starfire, however, had no idea what 'AP calculus' was, and was further confused by why someone would have to do a project for a fair that required science. 'No one wants to read about science during a fair,' she thought, 'give me a stick of candied cotton and a Ferris wheel ride any day.'

But her plan was to keep a low profile when talking to him, to make him believe she went to school too, as all teenagers save for the Teen Titans were required to do so.

_Wow…that is a lot of work _

**Yeah I know…I hate my teachers…they all suck, and they give way 2 much hmwk**

_Really? I don't have that much work to do_

Now that wasn't entirely true, unless you considered defending a city from psychos who wanted to see it burn to the ground an easy task.

**Ur one lucky kid, sweetie**

lol…I guess ur right

**Of course I'm right-I'm a guy.**

_That's your excuse for everything isn't it?_

**Of course it is. I'm a guy.**

_lol_

Suddenly a beeping red light accompanied by a wailing siren went off in the tower. From the other room she could hear, "TROUBLE! LET'S GO!"

_I g2g_

**KK, will u be on lata?**

_Sure. TTYL_

**Bi**

And with that, Starfire flew off to join her teammates as Insomniac politely waited for her to return. After about half an hour, however, he got tired of waiting and pulled out his AP calculus book and started studying.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were busy finishing up at City Hall, where Doctor Light had been holding the mayor hostage.

Well, being Doctor Light, he came down pretty easily, and Starfire was back in the T-Car before Light was even securely in the armored car that would drive him off to the jailhouse.

"Can you hurry it up, please?" she encouraged from the passenger's seat as the rest of the Titans made their way towards the car.

"What's the rush?" asked Beast Boy, who opened the door and got into the seat behind her.

Starfire blushed.

"There is no rush…I just wish to get home quickly, that is all."

Raven, in her usual sardonic voice, simply muttered "Suuure," but soon she too was encouraging Cyborg to drive faster. She wasted no time in assuring her teammates that she had a headache, and at that point, Cyborg really hit the gas, not wanting to be anywhere near Raven when something exploded.

Finally, after about another ten minutes, they reached the tower, and Starfire zoomed to the computer and signed on again.

**Where've u been**

_Nowhere special…just hanging out w/ my friendz_

**Oh lol**

**Was rob there**

_yup _

**O **

_U mind if I ask a q?_

**Go ahead sweetie**

_Y do u care so much if I hang out w/ him_

Insomniac looked somewhat surprised as he looked at the message that had just appeared on his monitor. Finally snapping back to reality, he quickly typed,

**No reason, he just soundz like a cool person. Id personally like 2 meet u and ur friendz**

_lol_

**No but seriously, I really do wanna meet ya**

Darn.

"Not again!" Starfire groaned, more to herself than anything.

"Not again, what?" Robin asked as he walked up behind her.

"Nothing," Star replied, turning to face at him.

"Who're you talking to?" he questioned.

"No one special, just an internet friend."

"Oh…well, anyways, we're all going out for pizza, do you want to come?" Robin asked politely, although he had difficulty hiding the suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, of course, hold on."

_Sry, but I have to go again._

**lol…pizza again?**

_How'd u guess_

**I keep telling u over and over, I'm a guy, I know all.**

_Lol_

**Well, that, and most ppl have dinner right about now, and I know 4 a fact that all u eat is pizza**

_Lol good point_

_Well, sry again bibi_

**Bi**

_**CometKory has signed off at 6:35 p.m.**_

'Sweetie,' Insomniac said to his monitor, 'you spend way too much time worrying about what Robin would say if we met face-to-face.' He knew the reason she was always evasive when it came to that was because she was worried what her fellow Titans would say about it, and that they would try to stop her from meeting him. "Not much I can do about it, though," he sighed. "I'm not even persuasive enough to convince people that I _am _persuasive." And with that he too logged off.

Starfire got up and headed toward the door, and disappeared through it. When she realized Robin hadn't come with her, she stuck her head back through the door and called, "Are you coming?"

Robin, who had been examining the still-open conversation window yelled, "Yeah, hold on."

Looking back over his shoulder suspiciously at the computer, he joined her again. As they left the Tower on their way to the pizza parlor, he made a mental note to himself, 'look up stats for Insomniac234.'

* * *

All those reviews made my day! make my day again! review! 


	3. Studying the Enemy

Alright! First off, I'm SOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY for not updating! but due to a long string of events that spanned over the last week and a half, which included a science fair project, finals week, birthdays, and my being sick (curses colds to hell), I really had a lot of trouble finding the time to update. So my apologies, everyone.

Secondly, I know this isn't the best of chapters, but I've tried to make up for 1) my lack of writing talent in this chappie, and 2) my time off by updating w/ another chapter in addition to this one (promise it's much better!) And I'll update tomorrow and hopefully the next day (i'm on vacation, yay!) So there, you can stop strangling me now...lol

So! Here's chapter 3, and then read chapter 4, and the disclaimer stands as usual. **The world is cruel and I own nothing. So r and r!**

* * *

To some, waking up at 2 in the morning to do a little bit of research is what you would call obsessive. If you said that to Robin the Boy Wonder, especially when he was working on an 'important case,' you would find yourself with a broken arm much faster than you could apologize. 

'Besides,' he reasoned with himself as he typed furiously, trying to hack his way through Starfire's password, 'this guy could mean trouble for the Titans.'

More specifically, trouble concerning Starfire, which he would never allow, although Robin wouldn't admit it. She had a special place in his heart. They knew each other so well, they were best friends, and it was obvious to most (even if not to her) that he cared about her in a way his other friends didn't merit. 'Insomnia' seemed like a threat, and Robin wasn't going to let that threat haunt him any longer.

"About time," he whispered triumphantly as he finally cracked the password. As soon as he was on he did an auto-check of the hard drive, first searching for viruses and Trojans and then for any saved files.He had programmed their computers (with the Titans' consent, even if they were less than happy to concede…they knew Robin would find a way to persuade them anyway) so that they would record certain online activities.It recorded any websites that had a virus threat.The same held for chats.

So yes, Robin had crept into Starfire's room while she was asleep (a feat only he could pull off without getting fried by a hail of starbolts), disconnected her computer, replaced it with a default, and snuck it back to his room, where he was now, desperately checking the hardrive for recorded conversations.

"Yes!" he whispered to himself. Excitedly hitting the 'Enter' button, a window popped up, containing every automatically recorded AIM conversations Starfire had ever had. His face soon fell.

"Damn."

There were about 200 of them. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was beginning to stir. Yawning and rubbing her eyes as she woke up, her first thought was of talking to Insomnia...then she checked her clock and her face fell. 6 a.m. was way too early to chat. "Well," she thought, crawling out from under her pink sheets, "maybe Robin's up, and I can talk to him." And with that she hovered out her door.

* * *

Robin was having success at speed-reading these conversations. In fact, in his conversation-reading and note-taking frenzy, he had gotten through about 114 of them. His eyes were moving so fast back and forth across the screen they seemed blurred and glassy (well, if he had pupils, they would anyway). He failed to notice that Starfire was innocently flying past his room, inadvertently making a small jingling noise that she always made when she would fly (kinda like Tinkerbell-she just rang like a bell when she flew.) Not even looking up, he had also ignored that the noise had stopped for a moment. 

Outside his room, Starfire heard muttering. Muttering and typing and that incredibly annoying scratch of pen on paper. Confused and wondering whether Robin wanted to come out and talk, she knocked politely on his door.

"Who is it?" Robin called over his shoulder, still intently reading Starfire's and Insomniac's 116th conversation.

"It is your friend, Starfire," she called back.

Ok, so Robin was in a bit of a bad spot. He stole her computer, was reading her conversations, researching her internet activities, and was on the verge of putting her on child block. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. So he shouted back,

"Sorry, Star, I think I've picked up a lead on something."

Silence, for a few moments, until...

"Oh, alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast, I'm hungry and with luck Beast Boy is still asleep so we won't have to eat tofu…"

"Sorry, but I really have a lot of work to do."

"Are you sure-"

But too late. He was once again absorbed in his work. Looking slightly put out, Starfire decided to take a walk to get some clean air circulating in her head, and half-heartedly changed direction and walked towards the roof.

After another half hour of carefully examining and taking notes on each and every one of Starfire's conversations with Insomniac, and Robin was finished. Walking to his door and peering suspiciously out and around to check the coast, he crept silently back into her room, replaced her computer, and made like hell out of the lethal pink furry death chamber that was her walls, carpet, bed and just about everything else. (Girls, take note-there are lots of things that creep guys out, and one of them is too much pink.)

From what he could tell, Insomniac seemed to know exactly how to talk to girls. Robin noted that he called her 'sweetie' a lot, that he always asked about her friends, and that she was quite constantly the subject of their discussions. The more he read, the more suspicious he grew. But it was nothing-_nothing_-compared to how Starfire talked to him. More than once, Robin noted that she was constantly changing the subject, turning it back to Insomniac, and trying to maintain a fake personality who went to school and hung out with friends and did all of the things that a normal teenager did. It was, admittedly, frightening to see how well she could lie (or at least was learning to…a majority of people wouldn't be able to deduce that she was not just a normal person), although she had been rather uncreative when it came to renaming her friends.

Robin sighed exasperatedly. As he checked and double-checked his notes, he became more and more sure that Insomniac could see right through Starfire, as he seemed to leave certain subjects that Starfire inquired without end about alone, and Robin was almost positive Insomniac could tell by her grammar (it was still rather proper and delicate, she had not yet been exposed to MTV) that no one talked that way.

That was enough evidence for him. Logging on to his own screenname, he began the search for information on Insomniac. Starting with AOL profiles.

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire had joined Raven (who nearly lived on that roof, meditating) in meditation as the cool morning breeze swept over their faces. Raven, although determined not to let Starfire's presence distract her, couldn't help but notice (okay, not notice, go into Star's soul and watch what was going on) that she didn't look nearly as cheerful as she normally did. 

"Uhh, Starfire?"  
Looking slightly surprised, Starfire looked back at Raven.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"  
"Oh! Yes, I'm fine," she replied half-heartedly, and Raven looked unconvinced.

"Don't lie to me, I can always tell. Seriously, what's up?"

"Well..." Starfire looked back at Raven, pondering whether to tell her what was on her mind. Finally deciding it was no use to avoid it (Raven probably already knew anyway), she took the dive and told her.

"I've been a little worried about Robin lately, he's been acting so strangely..."  
"Strangely, how?"

"Well, he's always busy, and everytime I go online he seems to be-"

That brought Raven to the light.

"Online? What do you do online?" she interrupted.

"Nothing, really, I just chat with a friend of mine."  
"This friend being?"

"A friend."

Raven looked at Starfire darkly.

"Well, if that's the answer you've been giving Robin, I'm hardly surprised he's been acting strangely. He's probably worried about your judgement..."

Starfire looked shocked. "Are you saying he doesn't trust me?"  
"I'm saying that you're giving him a reason to be worried about it."

Starfire pondered for a moment, still a half-shocked, half-angered expression on her face. Raven turned back to her meditation.

And without another word, Star got up and flew off back into the Tower.

* * *

"God bless AOL's organization system," Robin though to himself, biting his lip as he performed numerous searches to come up with a list of anyone named Insomniac. Yet again, this was going to take a while, because Robin's computer smarts had pulled up a list of over 3,000 'Insomniacs.' 

And after a long and tiresome search, the details of which the reader couldn't care less about, he had found it. Pulling up a profile, he read,

**Name**: Wouldn't you like to know?

**Gender**: male

**Age**: 16

"Well, at least I know one thing," Robin sighed, "he couldn't possibly be that hard to track down." Which, if you were the Batman's kid, was absolutely true. Even if Insomniac tried to hide his steps, there were always innumerable ways to track him.

Reading on, Robin found nothing out of the ordinary, except perhaps one link to a website he had never cared much for.

**http: that's completely normal and not suspicious at all," he said to himself sarcastically, double-clicking on the link.**

The website was so much more than a fanlisting, as Robin soon found out.

Oh, no. That website had everything known to man about the Titans…including pictures, biographies on each of the Titans, links to public police files about crimes they've stopped, personal accounts of rescues, and of course…fanart. And on Starfire's biography, Robin noted, there was a credit to an Insomniac 'for providing large amounts of information on Starfire to the site.'Needless to say, that immediately set offalarmsfor Robin,and clicking the back button to profile, he began to hack his way through Insomniac's password.

Robin was surprised how well-protected that password was, as Insomnia had put up 4 hacker defense programs as well as firewall and spamblocker. But he got through it, and finally found the AOL account information. Go Robin.

**AOL licensed to: Malaise, Andrew**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 16**

**Account type: ****Master**

**Screenname: Insomniac234**

**Password: ...**

That was all he needed. Clicking out of the AOL information window at light speed, he immediately looked up any criminal records (there were none, the guy was clean) and address of Andrew Malaise, and quickly found it at a place called Manning Apartments, and without even logging off, he flew out of his room and through the Tower, carefully avoiding the other Titans, and was tearing through the city on his motorcycle, driving furiously to Manning Apartments.

* * *

Ok! Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, how I can improve, etc. So REVIEW! 

And! I can't believe this, I am actually writing thank-yous and reviews to the readers! (I never got enough reviews to write thank-you's to! This is so exciting!)

Jeanniestorm-psycho stalker, and I guess we'll find out, huh?

solodancer-I updated twice today, hope that's enough...tomorrow as well, don't worry

Lady Socraties-there you go, hope you enjoyed..next chapter's better, promise.

Cooperstar and Blink-OMG! I Love you! (throws out a cookie) thanks for the encouragement!

knightfire-I'll do my best

Ldy-Flor-read the next chappie, that's where you really get to see him

li' LIK Star-thanks, lol...yes, internet friends really can be very weird, that's what I was going for

ocdsugar-thanks, I appreciate the 'A.' lol...anyways, can ya tell me what I can do? I'd like to know, I'm always trying to find out how I can improve my writing

Lady-Mikki-aww, thanks...i'll try to keep it interesting lol

Ravyn-Spirit-Yet again, my apologies...you must have been really bored by now!

toots-like I said, I guess we'll find out

Beastboyluver-will do (or at least I'll try, I'm not the best at fluff)

Alphagirl-lol, thanks (throws out more cookies)

THANKS AGAIN EVRY1 FOR THE REVIEWS! (Throws out cookies for everyone)


	4. Tension

Ok, chapter 2 of the ones I was updating today. Sorry, but it took a while to make some adjustments. If you want to see disclaimers, go back to the last chapter and read them, I'm too lazy to type them again, lol. R and r!

* * *

Manning Apartments, Jump City. 2:15 p.m.

This was it. Robin was standing on the small balcony of Apartment 217, peering through the glass. Then, after a moment of carefully studying the hinges, he decided to take the 'normal approach' and pull the door of its frame. Pulling out a small screwdriver from one of the many pockets on his utility belt (He's Robin. He can probably hold a circus in that utility belt), he inserted the screwdriver into the bottom of one of the hinges and turned. The screws came loose, and after doing this with each of the bolts in turn, he lifted the door from its frame and set it carefully aside.

With any luck, Insomniac, a.k.a. Andrew , wouldn't be arriving home from school for another hour…which didn't leave Robin with a lot of time, but nevertheless he could at least determine whether he was dangerous or not.

Stepping inside, Robin peered around. It seemed to be an utterly normal apartment, save for the fact that it was inhabited by a 16-year-old (normally, you have to be 18 to live in an apartment by yourself, and it seemed to be occupied by one person.) The room he had entered was most likely the bedroom ,and it was large and circular with large, dirty glass windows peering out the side. Curtains fluttered in front ofthe windows. The bed was unmade and there were dirty clothes and video game catalogues and magazines on the floor. There was an ancient writing desk, upon which stood a few silver-framed color pictures of a beautiful woman holding a small, dark-haired child as well as a bulging red folder marked with Insomniac's real name.

Robin opened the folder, expecting to find something outlandish like orders for drugs or counterfeit bills, but instead found page after page of homework assignments and tests from what appeared to be from Andrew's 8th-grade year, every last one of them marked with an A or A-.

"So he's a good student," thought Robin as he closed the folder and continued his evaluation. "Doesn't make him any less dangerous."

Moving on, Robin went to the computer desk. It was clean and tidy and the one thing that stood on the desk was the computer (perhaps the only clean part of the three-room apartment). Bending low, Robin looked to the back where the plugs are, and found a small USB adapter still in the back. Pulling it out and plugging it into a small handheld extension of his computer that looked rather similar to a Batman-ized Blackberry, he started pulling up the documents that were on it. He was disappointed, however, to have not uncovered some sort of blackmail evidence and instead found a few MP3 downloads and two more homework assignments.

He slipped the USB back into its slot behind the computer and checked his watch. 2:55. School was ending for most of the students all over the city, and Robin quickly made his way to the bathroom and kitchen/living room, still finding nothing suspicious.

After another 6 minutes, he was beginning to give up. His search of the house seemed to have been pointless, there was no doubtful paraphernalia, no trap doors that hid illegal immigrants, in fact, there seemed to be absolutely nothing wrong with this guy-he was completely normal.

By this time, Robin was making his way to the opening where the glass door was, when he realized he had forgotten to look in the most obvious place of all. How could he be so stupid? He mentally slapped himself as he turned 90 degrees to his left and opened the closet door.

Insomnia may have been smart, but he sure made a stupid mistake in putting his Starfire shrine in his closet.

Awed and rather bewildered, Robin stared at the inside doors and walls of the empty closet. There were hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of Starfire lining them, some hand-drawn (but rather badly), and all of them with Starfire. The one in-focus picture that had ever been taken of Robin was one with Starfire, during which she was grabbing him by the wrist, prepared to launch him at an attacker. Where Robin was, however, was a blank space in the picture; his figure had been cut out.

Robin would have stared all day at this, collecting evidence and fingerprints and even admiring some of those pictures of Starfire himself, when he heard a key being inserted into the front door in the other room. Panicking, Robin quickly and quietly shut the closet door and bolted for the place where he had taken off the door.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Robin thought to himself furiously as he tried desperately to put the glass door back in place. He managed to fit it in, and was about to screw in the bolts at light speed when Andrew walked into the room and angrily through his backpack onto the bed. He was standing almost exactly where Robin had stood a split second before, near the center of the room.

Even from where he stood right to the side of the door (where Andrew couldn't see him) Robin could see that it had been a very narrow miss. Cautiously, he put one eye around to the glass, and got his first look of his competi-uhm, Starfire's stalker.

He was tall and somewhat gangly, and he was slightly hunched over. He had very dark, short and kind of curly hair, and his eyes were grey but ever-so-slightly blurred as a result from the contacts he was wearing. All in all, he wasn't a complete Average Joe, but he was no Robin (for those who think Robin's hot). Andrew's face was screwed up in anger, and Robin noticed for the first time that his left eye was looking purpley-black. Robin watched, almost curiously, as the so-called Insomniac disappeared in the kitchen for a moment and returned with an ice pack clutched over that eye.

He made his way to the computer and turned it on, and Robin even watched as he logged on. Still holding the ice pack over his eye, he muttered, "Hope you have a smile for me today, sweetie."

He was typing a message, and a moment later he got a reply. Robin could make out the screenname _CometKory_ from where he stood, and he triumphantly turned to start his trek down the building to get back to his bike. Luck wasn't in his favor that day. As he turned, he kicked the ringbolt he had not yet been able to put back in place and it rolled, tinkling, off the balcony.

From inside, Insomniac looked up through his window. The curtains were swaying lightly in the breeze, and he quickly got to his feet, nearly tripping, and ran over to the balcony. He peered around in all directions for a moment, confused, and when he saw nothing, he looked around one more time and turned to go back through the door.

When he turned to go back in, Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He had been straining to hold, one-handed, onto one of the bars of the balcony. Normally this wasn't hard, but as there was about a half a foot of cement between the drop off of the balcony and the actual bars, his arm was hurting as it bent at a crazy angle to hold on. It was really a miracle that Andrew hadn't noticed him, really, as his green gloved hand was holding on in a place that could have been completely visible had Insomniac stepped to the left a little.

Robin was waiting for Andrew to go inside so that he could shoot a zip line and get to his bike when Andrew closed the door. As he closed it, however, it fell off the hinges and to the side, where it shattered as it hit the ground. Robin covered his eyes at just the right time as the shards of broken glass came flying over the edge of the balcony at him. He let go as soon as Andrew came running over to look where there had come a low, strangled cry of surprise. Andrew looked around one more time after trying to explain what happened to his nosy neighbors, and went into the house, quickly typed _brb_ to Starfire, and got a dustpan and broom to clean up the mess.

Robin had been a little more lucky this time, as when he jumped he managed to land right onto the tenant below's balcony, which was within jumping distance of the ground if he first lowered himself using a rope. He slid, rather than inched, down the rope and jumped onto the ground and ran for his bike to get away as soon as he could, and within 10 seconds he was nowhere to be seen.

As he sped through the city, he thought to himself,

_So I was right, he really _is_ a stalker. And look what he does, he has a shrine of her, that's a stop light if there ever was one! Half the pictures he has look like he took them himself, there's no other explanation, he's stalking her and he wants to meet her, and when he does he can take advantage of her naïveté, he knows exactly how to exploit her feelings…_

And suddenly, that one evil thought that had haunted Robin since he left that apartment. It was a cold voice, that one you hear that preys on your fears.

_He'd steal her from you, take her away, where she wouldn't ever want to see you again, she loves him, and you know it._

"NO!" Robin yelled, but he knew only he could hear it. He swerved into an empty alley and stopped the bike. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, as he told himself, "That's not going to happen, Star's a Titan, she wouldn't go with him…" and after some 10 minutes that seemed like an eternity, he started up his motorcycle and drove back to the Tower.

_So are you alright? You seem…angry_

**I'm alright, sweetie, I'm just having a really, _really_** **bad day**

_Aww, why?_

**Because the guys in my class are aholes, and I think someone broke into my house while I was at school**

_No!_

**Yea. **

_Are you alright? Do you need any help? Give me your address, I'll come over and I'll see if I can-_

**It's alright, I told you, don't worry about me. But it would be nice to meet you**

_I know, but not now._

'Come on, answer,' whimpered Starfire. She didn't mean for it to be like it sounded, but unless someone's safety was in danger, she didn't want to risk revealing her identity like that. He finally answered.

**Ok, fine, we'll meet some other time. Whatever.**

_I don't like the way you're talking. I'm sorry if I angered you, but…_

In the apartment, Andrew sighed.

**I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm not mad at you. Like I said, I'm just having a bad day.**

_Alright then, I'm sorry too._

**Why would you be sorry?**

_That you're having a bad day._

For the first time that day, Andrew smiled. That little comment just reminded him why he loved her so much.

**Thanks, that made me feel better.**

_I'm glad_

Meanwhile on Starfire's end, Robin had just arrived home from who-knows-where. He had come up through the garage, and went almost immediately to Starfire's room. He knocked on the door, and Starfire typed _hold on a moment_ and turned to the door.

"Come in," she called cheerfully, and a moment later Robin walked in. "Hello, Robin."

"Who're you talking to, Star?"

First question he asked her. He regretted not saying hello first later, though.

"Just a friend," she replied innocently, although she straightened her upwards to hide the screen. "How are you Robin?" she added, as if to change the subject.

"I'm ok…but seriously…who're you talking to?" asked Robin. He wanted to hear for himself that she was talking to him.

"I told you, a friend," snapped back Starfire, somewhat defensive now that Robin wanted to pry. It was starting to fold out like Raven said. "Why do you care anyway?"

Robin seemed to be taken aback by her sauciness. "Just wondering, Star, I have personal experience when it comes to internet friends, and I don't want you to be talking to a hacker or something," he replied, with a rather hurt expression in his voice. This was playing out just like he thought it would.

"Well, I think I can take care of myself," she said coolly. "Unless you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Robin nearly shouted. "But I don't trust that guy you're talking to!"

"How is it your business who I talk to?" she replied angrily.

"It's my business if he's trying to stalk you!" Robin was angry now, and somewhat scared. "I just care about you, and I don't want you to get into trouble!"

"Well I don't know what made you think that my friend is a stalker," she replied, her voice dangerously low. "But if you can't trust him than you can't trust me. Please leave, Robin."

He stared at her. She had just told him to leave. He was trying to protect her, to make sure that she wouldn't get into any real danger, and she told him to leave.

"I told you, please get out," she repeated, and this time, it looked as if she was about to cry.

"But, Starfire, I-"

"Get out!" and with this Starfire actually stood up and looked at him, as if to stare him down.

Hurt, confused, and now even more worried about Starfire, Robin turned and left through the open door. It closed almost immediately behind him, and he was left in the hall to repeat her words, her dangerous words in his head.

_I told you,_ said that cold voice. _She likes Andrew too much, she prefers him, that's why she was angry._

"Shut up," he told himself, still numb from her comments. "Shut up, just SHUT UP!"

Raven, who seemed to be everywhere these days, was walking down the hall when she heard Robin yelling at himself. Changing direction, she said in her same calm voice, "Robin. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," he spat back, a mixture of anger, sarcasm and shock in his voice.

"Well, I would just suggest," Raven replied, somewhat annoyed that Robin was taking a go at her for no reason, "that you talk to your invisible friends in your room, where no one can hear you," and with that she walked off.

Robin, now livid that he had just made another teammate mad at him, punched the wall before walking back to his room.

Starfire, however, had finally regained her head, although she was still repeating those past few minutes in her head, sucking in her anger. She had wanted Robin to trust her, was that so much to ask? It seemed that she did not realize how much she like Robin until she had been deprived of his company that morning, and now he didn't trust her, and he even accused her best guy friend, whom she confided to about her best friends, of being a stalker? That last thought made up her mind.

_So where do you want to meet? _

_

* * *

_

Ooh, cliffie! I know you're all just dying to read the next one, to be posted tomorrow. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and thanks to Simon-e Bolon-e, who is my newest reviewer.


	5. The Date

OMG! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (x 1000000)

SORRY!

And I know that you guys probably hate me for not writing for like, what was it? 2 months? and i can understand that, but if you read this nice long chappie, maybe you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? plz?

Well, I hate to make excuses, but just to fill y'all in on what's been postponing this story:

>high school enrollment and exams >over 25 (i'm not kidding, i counted) tests and quizzes over the past 3 weeks >volleyball >and not to mention a fabulous class trip to Washington, D.C.

And, as much as I hate to admit it, I lost some inspiration for a while...well, I got it back, so read! And I promise i'll never do that to you again, I've already finished the story...I'll just be posting a chapter every day until it's done.

So go ahead, you have like, 2 months worth of reading to catch up on...

* * *

* * *

It was all set. Starfire had said (well, typed) those magic words and had arranged to meet her internet friend for the first time.

Starfire would meet Insomniac, who had revealed to her his name, Andrew,for thecarnival at the boardwalk, and they would probably get something to eat later at thediner across the street (he promised there would be absolutely no pizza.)Starfire had spent hours of careful preparation (much like Robin, really, when he was obsessed with catching Slade). She wanted to meet him badly, they had become such good friends over the internet, (and also to prove to Robin that she could be trusted) but she didn't want to take any giant risks; she decided, therefore, to go in disguise. Needless to say, she didn't know that 'Andrew' knew who she was, so technically it would be completely useless to go to those lengths.

But anyways, she had decided to go the mall early the next morning (in hopes of avoiding Robin) and blew all of her money on makeup and clothes so that her friend wouldn't recognize her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was still getting over what Starfire who had said to him the previous night. He spent hour upon hour in his room, his chin resting in his gloved hands and staring ahead, unblinking, contemplating what could have possibly driven her to get so angry. He had to admit to himself that had been rather foolish when it came to confronting her about his friend. He should have gone about it nicely, and asked her kindly whether her friend ever showed any signs of peculiar behavior, and then told her about the research he had done, what he had discovered-and then give her time to think about it, and decide that he wouldn't lie about something like that. 

_Then why the _hell_ didn't she talk to me? Sure, I acted like an asshole, but why didn't she give me a chance to explain? She acted like a—_

"Starfire is not a jerk," Robin told himself sternly. "I was the jerk here. If I were her, how would I react if I just came up and told her-well, myself, that one of her-my-best friends is a stalker?"

_Nevertheless, she should have given you a chance to talk...Can you really trust her if you she won't even talk to you? _

"Of course I-"

_Maybe you shouldn't trust her…maybe you should just let her go, like she wants you to…maybe you should just let her meet her friend, let him take your place, let him kidnap, or hypnotize, or abuse her…_

"NO!"

That was it. That very thought scared him...No matter how angry she was at him, Robin was not going to let Starfire take that chance. No, not even. He knew it was useless to forbid her to go; Lord knows how much angrier she could be at him, if that was even possible. He was going to get creative.

* * *

_This is so exciting!_ Starfire thought to herself as she entered her 3rd hour of prepping for her meeting. 

_Not date, meeting_, she thought. She had subconsciously been calling it a 'meeting,' just to reassure herself that Andrew wasn't some obsessed stalker who planned on doing something stupid like trying to take advantage of her or something. (That really would be stupid…considering that even if you did something small, like say, insulting one of her friends…you'd need a lot of help getting to the hospital.)

Starfire was actually having a lot of fun with all of this preparation…there was just so much one could do with hair and makeup, where do you start? Not to mention all of the clothes she had bought with that one handy-dandy little credit card that held...well, about a month's worth of minimum wage. Of course, it was all for a good cause…she had to conceal her identity, after all, and when you're a Teen Titan that's no easy feat.

So with a little help from all of those makeup tips and tricks from her _Seventeen _magazines and a curling iron, she was nearly unrecognizable by the time she was done (which was over 2 hours later.) Starfire looked less like an alien and more like a…well, a prep (though not in a bad way).

Well, since you all need an idea how she had dramatically changed her appearance (ok, if you don't care about details, skip this paragraph), she now had curly red hair, tons of eye and lip makeup on (think mascara, eye liner, shadow, lipstick, lip liner, gloss…) and yet, Star had somehow managed to avoid looking like a hooker. And she was wearing (insert description of favorite outfit here).

And after stocking up her purse with lipstick, breath mints, a wallet, pepper spray, her communicator, and how-to-beat-up-a-mugger-without-revealing-you're-a-superhero pamphlet (published by-you guessed it-Robin, in his days of identity hysteria), Starfire was set and ready to go. Star checked the clock...6:45. She would be meeting Andrew in 15 minutes. Before leaving, she let Raven know she was on her way out…then hightailed it outta Titans Tower.

* * *

"Well, she turned up," Andrew breathed to himself as he caught a glimpse of her waiting patiently by the box office. And oh God...she was...well, how else to put it? Starfire was **_hot._**

"_Score_," he whispered as he made his way to greet her.

"Uhh...Kory?"

"Andrew? Is that you?" Starfire turned her head to allow the boy she could only imagine to be Andrew into her line of vision.And with that, she walked up to him smiling and held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally be meeting you."

"I know, it's about time."

"Excuse me, but are you planning on buying tickets or are you going to sit there cuddling until we all fossilize?" asked a rather familiar, and annoyed-sounding, voice from behind them. As Star and Andrew turned, the teenage guy sitting at the cash register stared at them, tapping his pen distractedly.

"Oh, sorry..." and Andrew handed him a bill, which the cashier took and exchanged for two tickets. As he worked he said, "So, honey, whatre you doing after you leave this dump?"

Starfire looked up, neither offended or comprehending. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Andrew looked odd, though, blushing, and with aslight, nearly unnoticable changein his voice that sounded like a cross between defensiveness and annoyance he said, "Excuse me, our tickets please?"

The cashier looked a little muffed, and in a moment he too was blushing somewhat. "Here," he said as he huffily handed them their tickets. "Enjoy your night."

And with that, Andrew put his arm around Kory's shoulder and led her off, completely ignoring the jealous look on the cashier's face.

* * *

Well, you could at least say one thing for Andrew: he knew how to have fun. As he led Starfire through the carnival on the boardwalk, she couldn't help but be excited about the flashing lights, 'edible cotton,' fun houses, and earsplitting screams that emitted from the terrified mothers escorting their children on the thrill rides.

"So, what's next? Are you hungry, or do you want to go ona few more rides first so that you won't throw up on the rollercoaster?"

Star giggled. "I'm not really hungry just yet. But..."

"What?"

"Can we have another ride on the bumping cars? They are so amusing..."

Andrew laughed heartily. "Sure, why not? Who doesn't love setting records for the most times someone can ride the bumper cars?"

And they got in line for about the 22nd time. It seemed like a rather short wait, and as soon as the bell went on tolet the riders knowthat their turn was up, the two were being pushed through the turnstiles. As they were shoved through, the guy at the front of the line checked for either tickets or all-access wristbands, and when Starfire and Andrew approached the front, the guy manning the lines let Starfire through but closed the door on Andrew. A couple of angry shouts were heard from the end of the line, and upon noticing that her date ("FRIEND," Starfire corrected herself,) wasn't with her, she turned around and went back to the turnstiles.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly.

"There's no problem. Your friend just missed the entry point."

Andrew looked angrily at him and said, "You've only admitted 6 people!"

Starfire soon began arguing as well, and the guy, instead of refusing admittance to the lunatic with the pretty girl, wisely decided that it wouldn't be a great idea to stop him (considering he knew from watching the pain of the villains they fought how Starfire acted up if her friends were treated unjustly) and grudgingly let him through.

* * *

Well, after the bumpercar incident, Andrew decided that he was hungry, and he bought himself and Star pretzels and sodas before continuing to the only ride they hadn't tried, the ferris wheel. 

"Hope they aren't going to stop me here too," Andrew thought out loud, causing Starfire to giggle (Starfire doesn't laugh. She giggles.) As they pushed through the line (without any holdups, thank God,) and took their seats, ignoring the teenager who had rudely cut about 4 people in line and took his seat behind them, Star looked to the sky.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?"

And they sat in silence for a few moments as their cart was lifted up in a circle. They were only interrupted once, when the person who cut everyone in line had thrown pieces of popcorn at Andrew when he put his arm around Star's shoulder and pulled her closer (this guy had dead aim, too, for a few moments, Andrew couldn't escape the arsenal of popcorn that was aimed directly at his head). The guy was just about to toss the kernels at him too, when Andrew turned around and gave the guy the finger (excuse the profanity), which proved sufficient.

The entire time she was up there eating her cotton candy and soda, Starfire was reminscing about her first, and most recent, ride ona ferris wheel. It was magical, how the stars were shining and the fierce neon glow of the lights below reflected up at her cart. She was sitting in quitepossibly the same cart (how many boardwalks can there be in one city? and besides, there were only 12 carts...), eating the same thing as she was last time, looking out onto the same bay with fireworks exploding overhead, with Robin right next to her...

Andat thatmoment, without even realizing it, Star leaned her head on Andrew's shoulderand scooted a little closer to him as she watched the fireworks...

The annoying guy behind them watched with his mouth wide open in horror as he watched Andrew lift up her chin with his fingers and kiss her...

* * *

OK! I will be posting every night until this is done. I promise this time! I swear to God! I'll even swear to Buddah, for those who aren't Christian! PROMISE! 

R&R, I'd greatly appreciate it. Sorry about this chappie, I owe you more than this, and I know it wasn't the best of writing...but you'll get more tomorrow.  
again, SORRY!


	6. Fight and Flight

Ok, like I promised, another chappie. And then tomorrow. and the next day. Until it's done (there are still like, 2 or 3 chappies left.) I'll admit, the writing in this one is pretty bad-but I'm having an off day, so sue me (lol, like I don't have those _every_ day...)

Anyways, R&R!

* * *

Damn. Oh Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn. 

Robin was ready to explode.

There he was, sitting in a ferris wheel cart, holding a half-empty bag of popcorn, watching along horrified as this &!$ A$$&()!# sat there, making out with Starfire…_his_ Starfire…

_I told you, Robin. I told you, but you wouldn't listen…I TOLD you that Starfire didn't care about you, that she didn't want you as a friend anymore, and now there's the proof, right in front of you…_Robin's head mocked him, teasing him cruelly…_She loves HIM, she wants HIM, not you, she's enjoying every minute of this, and seeing you squirm…_

"SHUT UP!" Robin finally broke. He was shouting, well, not really…gasping angrily, he couldn't really breathe-"SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile, Starfire was just sitting there, mortified, not in the least bit noticing the weirdo who was choking on air behind them-she was getting kissed, and as flattering as it was (which it kind of wasn't)-it wasn't right, there was just nothing right about this-What right did he have? They were friends, and friends don't suddenly turn to the other person and take advantage of them, because friends were, by definition, "A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts," and right now he wasn't fulfilling any of the requirements. She had let her guard down for a moment and he had KISSED her, he had made a move on her after they had come to an unspoken agreement that they were aquantainces (_'friend' isn't quite the right word anymore_, thought Star,) and the entire time she thought about how much better it would be, had it been someone else kissing her in that ferris wheel with the stars and the lights and the fireworks and the cotton candy...

She had enough. Tugging away, she looked at Andrew, a look of shock, anger and confusion on her face. The cart began moving again.

"What was that?"

Andrew looked somewhat startled. "What do you mean? Didn't you…enjoy that? At least a little?" As he said that he blushed furiously.

"NO, as a matter of fact I DIDN'T!" Starfire was turning livid.

"You didn't?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? I SAID, NO! What were you thinking? Do you understand AT ALL what you're DOING? YOU AND I WERE FRIENDS! I told you ALL ABOUT ME! BUT YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! MY FRIENDS TOLD ME NOT TO SEE YOU, BUT YOU WERE JUST _TOO NICE-_"

Now Andrew was getting mad. He blinked, then bellowed,"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? OUR ENTIRE FRIENDSHIP! YOU'VE BEEN LEADING ME ON FOR MONTHS THEN, HAVEN'T YOU? WHAT? DO YOU JUST LIKE TO WATCH ME SQUIRM? BECAUSE IN THAT CASE, **STAR**, I THINK YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

Robin looked somewhat pleased at Star's reaction, until he snapped out of his happy place for a moment and listened to what Andrew was saying. So he _did_ know that she was Starfire. That alone told him that she was in more danger than ever. He had to get her out of there, now.

"DON'T BE TELLING ME ABOUT MANNERS!" This was turning into quite the contest-passerbys had put their precious $5 on Star's lung capacity, as Andrew hadn't quite hit the supersonic level yet--

Star and Andrew's cart touched back down, and they were let off. Robin watched anxiously, furiously urging the guy ushering people into the seats to hurry up.

"H-Hey-YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Andrew yelled furiously as Star stormed off, fuming. He caught up quickly and grabbed her arm as she was about to lose him through a huge crowd of people. Robin finally gave up and slid underneath the safety bars of his cart and jumped, catlike, off. He tore furiousy after them.

"Let GO of me, Andrew!" Star yelled angrily, not at all scared.

"No."

That was it-that was enough. Starfire had cracked. She didn't care about identities anymore, she didn't care about how she could be putting herself into danger, she didn't care about the fact that she was hovering about 3 inches off the ground, with Andrew keeping a vice grip on her forearm, in plain view. She was going to teach him a lesson. She raised her arm behind her, her hands curling into fists, when WHAM!

He had got her first. For someone so skinny, he sure had fast reflexes-he had stuck her with a needle that he seemed to have pulled from his pocket as if he carried one around everywhere, and had drained a small syringe of a transparent blue liquid into her forearm. The effect was instantaneous; she had been stopped midway through her attack, and for a moment, she swayed and her eyes fluttered-then she fell, right into Andrew's arms, as Robin shouted and ran frantically behind.

"STARFIRE!"

Andrew looked around at Robin, with Starfire in his arms, unconscious. He smiled a sick smile and began weaving his way in and out of the influx of 100 or so ignorant high schoolers, Starfire's arms and hair swaying from side to side as he did so. Robin kept running-there was no way he was going to lose her-but Andrew was already at the front gate, in the parking lot, with Robin hot on his heels, running fast enough to do Wally West proud…but it wasn't enough. There were still more people coming, a solid mass ofidiotic jerkswho didn't care to move out of the way in order to let Robin save his best friend-

In the literal blink of an eye, Robin had lost them-Starfire and Andrew had disappeared into the crowd coming from the parking lot. As they cleared, Robin darted his head frantically trying to get a glimpse-but it was no good. In the distance Robin saw a car speeding off faster than you can blink. Andrew was gone.

And he had taken Starfire with him.

* * *

Sorry for the obvious use of sucky writing and cliches here, I couldn't help myself, I'm getting kinda sucked up into the fluffy thing..(gasp! Lord help me!) Oh, and sorry about how they're all a little outta character, and how parts of it are rather implausible...but this is a fanfiction so i can write whatever I want. (:-D)

Anyway, hope you liked it, there'll be more tomorrow. Review!

And P.S., thanks to everyone who reviewed, but right now I'm too busy trying to justify bad writing to respond to all of them individually...promise i will tomorrow:-D

P.P.S. Any q's about the implausabilities about this chapter, review and ask, and ill answer them tomorrow (or at least I'll try)


	7. Gone

Chp. 7, happy happy joy joy. It's kinda short, but you'll just have to deal until tomorrow. This fic should be finished by Friday, at this rate. So, keep reading and reviewing. i like reviews. they're fun. and cool. reviews make my day.

I've decided that I'm going to stop apologizing for bad writing every chapter. So I'm just going to apologize in advance: Sorry for the sucky writing and cliches, I'll probably never write another fic like this, so don't worry. :-D

Oh! and I forgot to mention, the Teen Titans don't belong to me. (sob)

* * *

"Told you it wouldn't work."

Raven's first words to Robin as he entered the Tower glumly, hunched over and both furious and scared at the same time, were enough provocation (in his opinion, anyway) for Robin's rebuttal.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION, RAVEN!"

Raven looked startled for a split second, but regained her composure almost instantly.

"And what's your problem, Spyboy? Star find out you were stalking her and her friend?"

_I wasn't stalking her, he was,_ Robin thought fiercely, but after a moment of hostile thinking he spilled.

Sighing, Robin said, "Star's gone."

"How so?"

"She's been…" he hesitated, trying to buy time-he knew once he said it, it would be official- "Star's been, umm, kidnapped…"

"She's been WHAT?" Cyborg and Beast Boy came bursting into the room, toppling all over each other as they completely ignored the fact that they blew their new-and-improved-let's-listen-in-from-behind-the-door technique.

Raven didn't even bother to make an exasperated comment at them.

"By who?"

Robin rubbed his forehead with his hand. "By her 'friend' as you put it."

Silence.

More Silence.

_Cricket, cricket…_

"Let me get this straight," began Beast Boy, clearly not understanding what he thought to be Robin's attempt at cracking a joke. "Starfire's been kidnapped—by her internet friend? Dude, this stopped being funny…"

"He's not joking," said Cyborg, a look of quiet disbelief on his face.

"HOW DID WE LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Beast Boy."

A few more moments of silence, then-

"Hold on a second." Raven closed her eyes and floated into her meditating position. "I'm going to try to find her."

After screening through the anxiety and disbelief that flooded the room, Raven focused on trying to find Starfire's thought patterns, anything that had to do with her, shocking pink smiley faces, the energizer bunny ("how adorable!" Star would gush), pink flowers, the pink parts of the rainbow…just about anything pink…but it was a no-go.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find her, she's unconscious, I can't trace her thoughts."

"Well, that really helped a lot. Hey Raven, ever considered becoming a therapist? Your advice is so calming and light-hearted…" Beast Boy ducked just in time to avoid a flying pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star was having what was quite possibly the worst night of her life. Well, she would have, anyway, had she been awake.

But her very subconscious…the part that Raven can't trace…was still talking to her. _Wake up, honey, you have a deceitful scumbag to beat to a bloody pulp…you can win this battle, just wake up, stir, do something! He's drugging you, Star, you know what that means, dontchya? It means that he dumped a bunch of bad stuff into your blood, stuff that obviously shouldn't be there, and that's why you're still asleep, listening to me nag you to wake up, when you should be kicking butt. _

_I bet Robin could get up faster than this, he's faster with everything, and he's better too…He told you to stay away from that jerk, he warned you that he was trouble…but did you listen? No! So now here we are, with you lying there like some pathetic wimp, when you could get yourself out of this situation, prove that you're not worthless-_

Starfire stirred. Subconsciouses were jerks.

_There ya go, honey, that's called 'reverse psychology,' say that 10 times fast..._

'Don't you ever shut up?' thought Starfire groggily.

_Nope, I'm the part that kicks in when you're down, this is my job…now get up, you can do it, nice and easy honey…_

Star was waking up, slowly but surely, and she had the air of a twitchy, disoriented person who had suddenly been drugged and kidnapped by someone who they thought was their friend, to prove it.

_There ya go! Good job, Star, now wake up entirely, and watch your leg, I bet it hurts pretty bad now—_

"OW!" Starfire gasped. There was something wrong with her leg, it hurt so much…

_Sorry about that honey, you went into shock when he shoved you oh-so-gently into the back of his car and broke your leg on the trunk door…_

Well. So much for the encouraging subconscious. As Starfire winced, clutching her leg, to her body, she managed to glimpse at her surroundings through the tears that were springing up at her eyes, an entirely useless reaction to the pain. At least she wasn't tied up or something, that was nice, especially since most kidnappers like the ones Star had seen on T.V. would usually gag and tie up their hostages. But then again, it was probably in consideration of the fact that she had been heavily drugged. But otherwise she was simply sitting in a room that looked more like a row of showers and sinks than one of those freaky experimental science labs. The side affects of the drug were just kicking in though, and suddenly Star's cotton candy was being pushed back up her throat (sorry for the visual). She fought to keep it down but gagged at the attempt and she just let herself cough up dessert.

_Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that immobilizing drugs can make you sick? _

Great. Just great. Star sat there, huddled up against the wall, with her leg hurting too much to stand on and her stomach clenching and her head throbbing painfully. Her forehead burned, but she was shivering and sweating. Organizing her thoughts was proving to be a difficult task, her mind was racing between thoughts of how tired and sick and hurt she was, how Robin was right, how she now hated her subconscious, what was the best way to get revenge at Andrew without actually killing him…personally, Star liked the idea of tying him to the underside of the docks, so that he would have to hold his breath when the tide got high…wait, no, that probably _would_ kill him, but in the meantime she didn't care much.

* * *

Back at the Tower the Titans were getting quite a workout running between different computers throughout various rooms of the house. Even Beast Boy, who had a history of crashing computers, was assigned a task: he got to check for any instant messages Star's SN might have gotten, in case it was used as a negotiating contact. Meanwhile, Raven had pulled up all security cameras at the fairgrounds trying to find the direction Andrew's car had sped off to, Cyborg was tapping into police records, looking for a crime on Andrew's record in hopes of finding some sort of pattern, and Robin was personally overseeing the review of Andrew's personal stats: buddy lists, family addresses, friend addresses, school, cell phone, lost library book records, you name it, Robin probably had made a note of it.

But even that wasn't enough: soon Raven had given up on the security camera feed (those idiotic security guards knew nothing about camera wiring) and instead devoted her efforts to attempting to sort out where Andrew or Star might be. She even analyzed the minds of those teenagers who had been in Robin's way as he had dashed madly after the perp, but it really was no good, mainly because she didn't know Raven's suspicions were confirmed; the typical teenager of Jump City had nothing but cars and…other teenage angsty feelings on their minds. Attempting to understand Raven's telepathy was enough to drive anyone crazy; but to put it simply, when analyzing the minds of strangers, it was easier to read many minds in a group, when most of them seemed to have at least one topic of contemplation in common; but when trying to read the mind of one single stranger, the thought patterns were much harder to understand, much less to track.

And Robin, after collecting all possible information that he hadn't already, had dispatched Cyborg to quit looking up police records (this guy didn't have so much as a parking ticket) and get to work on tracking down Star's communicator, which was no mean feat when it was turned off, most likely by Andrew after he stuffed her into the trunk of his car.

* * *

"I think we need to have a talk, _Kory_."

Andrew was walking into the shower area where Star lay moaning and shivering, with a look that kind of resembled one of the hyenas from _The Lion King_, mocking and horrible.

"So for about 3 months we've been talking, becoming friends, especially close friends. You told me everything about you, except who you were exactly. Not that I needed you to. I knew who you were all along. I hacked your password. Found where you were IMing from."

Star tried to stand, tried to push through the pain, prove she was strong. It was no good. She toppled to her side. She would have hovered, but her head was in searing pain, both from her fever and her panicked thoughts. She couldn't concentrate, but she tried. She needed to get through to Robin. Or Raven. They knew her best. Andrew ignored her attempts and kept talking.

"And I'll admit, I was surprised, and impressed, that you'd want to talk to someone like me. But as we became friends, I saw a side of you that I didn't see before. You have everything, friends who were like a family…a place to live…and a love. Well, 2, really. 1 for your job, and 1 for…well, you know. But you were still lonely. No one really appreciated you, or thought you could make it on your own. I did. That's why we were so compatible. I made you feel good, and you trusted me. It worked."

_Come on, Raven, please…find me… _

"But you still avoided me. You put off meeting me, telling me about you, because you thought I would freak if I knew you were a _Teen Titan._ But then, after so long, something changed, and we arranged to meet. I was excited. I spent hours, no, days preparing. But I wasn't stupid. I knew that you wouldn't change your mind to meet me one day in advance. I knew something big must have happened. When I talked to you, planning what we were going to do, you were impatient. In a huff, so to say. And when I mentioned if your friend 'Rob' was o.k. with our going out to the carnival, you got avoided the subject. Kept on talking about something else while I asked. I'm not an idiot, you know. I could tell something had happened between you."

Star squirmed, dragging herself along as Andrew walked slowly, very slowly, towards her. Come on, Raven…

"So, knowing that Robin is the type of guy who would spy on his friends as soon as he'd say 'hello,' most especially after a huge fight, I figured I'd better come prepared. Robin is human. If there was trouble, if I was fast enough, I could stick him with a needle, get him to chill out and leave us alone. Never imagined I'd have to use it on you."

Andrew was now a few inches from Starfire's tired face. She tried desperately to clear her thoughts, to send one signal…RAVEN!

"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, sweetie. You were supposed to like me. You were supposed to _love _me. You were supposed to introduce me to your friends. But you didn't. I'm sorry, Kory. But I can't have a girl who can't see what's right in front of her. I wonder if Robin ever felt the same. But I guess we'll never know. Goodbye, Star."

And with that, Andrew raised a fire hatchet from behind his back, and tightened his grip, swinging down on the wimpering, tired alien…

* * *

OMG THE CLICHENESS! AND CLIFFIE! OOH! (but honestly, at this point I think most of you will be able to tell how it ends)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all dearly! (tosses out Mrs. Fields cookies)

So, as I promised (I'm actually keeping my promises this time! Butter me cause Im on a roll! jk!), here are my responses to my reviews:

Tony Dimera: Well, if you haven't read these last two chapters, then don't worry, it won't. Oh, and yes, that is Robin's conscience, or conscious, whichever you choose to describe it as.

lilpyro900: maybe you'll be able to get a glimpse...

cruise gal: muchas gracias for the support. And keep reading, your questions just might be answered.

...( ): I'm assuming that this is Tony Dimera...you're right, sorry for the confusion. but by now ive kinda given up on logic, it has eluded me completely (how else can i explain my repetetive use of cliches?)

StarfireLover: thanks!

Sorry guys, I know these weren't very detailed but whatever. And like i said, ive kinda given up on logic, so if my weak answers fail to satisfy you, make up some cool explanation for the out-of-characterness (lol).

Two chappies to go!


	8. Raven, can you hear me now?

OK! This chappie is kinda short but action-packed, I promise. See? I'm getting good at this I'll-update-tomorrow-I-promise thing. Anyways, read, review, tell me what you think.

Teen Titans doesn't belong to me. As you've hopefully all figured out by now.

* * *

"STARFIRE!"

Raven gasped for breath, her eyes wide and startled. Her call brought the other Titans rushing to her side, waiting for an answer.

"Raven! What? Did you find her? Where is she?" Robin shook Raven's shoulders in hopes of actually shaking an answer out of her.

"Jump City High…downtown…"

Robin and the others were on their way already, running faster than light, leaving Raven (the teleporter, by coincidence) behind.

THUD. The hatchet had landed exactly where Starfire had sat about a second earlier. She had rolled to her side, gasping and terrified. Seeing that he had missed, Andrew tugged at the hatchet and pulled it from between the broken tiling, then raised it over his head again, swinging it at her wildly as she scrambled backwards, half-flying, half-crawling.

"Get back here!" Andrew yelled as Starfire rolled over and began to hover about 3 feet above the ground, but still pretty fast for someone with a broken leg. This time, in rage, he tossed the hatchet at her, but missed closely. It hit one of the mirrors, shattering it instantly, and then fell underneath the sinks. Star simply hovered over it, but Andrew was left to find a way around it; all the better for her.

She quickly turned a corner, out of the now-confirmed girls' locker room, and sped off in search of the exit, or her purse, whichever she found first. After taking a door into what happened to be the janitor's closet, Star again darted around looking for the main hall (anywhere but the janitor's closet; even Starfire knew from all of those movies that janitors' closets are the first places the killers look).

She turned left, then right, then left again, but each seemed to just lead into an empty chem. lab or the teacher's lounge. She looked around and then locked herself in. In the lounge, which was about the size of one of the history classrooms she had turned into, Star took a quick break, leaning against a wall. She tried to breathe, clear her head, ignore the searing pain in her head and leg. _Raven, come on, I need you, PICK UP!_ _I'm at this guy's school! He'll find me any minute now, he knows it much better than I do…_

Outside of the door, a sound that were unmistakably footsteps quickened behind, opening doors, then slamming them, and running fast.

"STARFIRE!"  
Starfire gasped in horror. He was looking for her, was about to corner her. Confirming her worst suspicions, she peered just out the window of the teacher's lounge that looked out into the hall and saw a tall, dark figure…or figures, it looked like there were 3 of them..._No, honey, that's a side affect of the fever, you can't see straight!. That's him! RUN! _

Seeing her only way out, Starfire began to float, and quickly spotted another window-this one leading outside, thank God-that she could take. She bolted for it, trying to open it, and after a good 30 seconds of trying but failing to open it, the figure came to the door. Starfire turned; there he was, Andrew was there, was going to kill her, she couldn't fight him off, she was too weak-

He banged on the door. "STARFIRE!"

Panicked, she gave up on trying to open the window-shoving the leg that wasn't broken through it, she created a small hole that was lined with broken, jagged glass and raced desperately through it as she sped off, losing air, and momentum, through the campus. As she passed through the hole, Andrew also shoved through the door, and she could hear the thud of the door being kicked open as she flew.

The auditorium was close by, only a few more yards-panting, Star pushed through the doors and flew up to the stage, looking to drop back behind the curtains, where she could catch her breath for maybe a moment-

"Hello, Starfire. Miss me?"

Andrew emerged from the curtains just as she reached them, holding another syringe, and advancing on her as she drew back in horror.

"As you'll soon notice, this isn't filled with a drug that will just knock you out. No, I'm being nice, I'm filling it with liquid cyanide, you'll die instantly, you won't have to suffer. See? I'm a nice guy. I'm sparing you a lot of pain." As he said this, he gave a small push on the thumb lever and some of the cyanide squirted out. Starfire fell back. He was leaning over her now—

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy burst through the auditorium doors, running as fast as they possibly could, about to jump in front of her and beat the crap out of Andrew. As Andrew looked up in surprise, Starfire took her chance; moving her only available leg (the broken one, as her other leg was bent in an angle that would have made this move take much longer) behind her, and then forcing it forward against Andrew's shins, she hit him hard as she screamed in the effort and pain that it took to make her attack. He fell backwards, dropping the syringe a few feet from him, but grabbed the curtains as he stumbled and pulled himself back up.

Robin led the others towards him, Star was closest but in too much pain to be of assistance; she was clutching her leg and screaming, and Andrew had scrambled forward and grabbed the syringe again, and lurched at her again when his foot was caught up from behind and he was dropped backwards by a smoky black aura, then picked up again from behind and was dangling about 10 feet in the air. Raven materialized through the stage floor, a cold, merciless look on her face as she faced Andrew, who was dangling from midair. Standing between him and Starfire, she looked at him cruelly as struggled to get loose of Raven's grip.

But just when Raven was about to throw her most painful but justifiable curse at him, she heard a small, stuttering, sobbing voice from behind her say, "Let me take care of him." In her surprise to hear Starfire speak, she turned around to look at her friend and lost her concentration. Andrew dropped, but before he hit the ground he was hit by a starbolt that knocked him into one of the side columns, where he fell unconscious.

Checking to make sure that Andrew was down, Raven ran to Starfire, who was now being looked over by the rest of the gang.

Her face was dirty, her hair straggly and matted with blood and other things they probably didn't want to know about, her sweater and jeans torn, and her leg bent at such an odd angle that it had to be broken; but because she was alive, and back among her friends she was the most beautiful thing Robin had ever seen. As she breathed heavily and fell unconscious, looked on by her teammates, Robin quickly issued the orders; Cyborg picked up Andrew, Beast Boy got the car, Raven did a quick pain-removal spell-thingy that at least put Star's leg in the correct position, and Robin picked her up and carried her out to the T-Car. They were met by the flustered and tired-looking police, to whom they handed over Andrew, and then quickly returned to the car and drove off the Tower.

* * *

Didya like it? Didya? Didya? lol anyways! theres still one more chapter to go, thatll wrap up some loose ends, and answer your qs. now review! get to!

and i really hope you liked this chappie, I spent like 3 hours on it. so u better review OR ELSE! Dun, dun, dun!


	9. Tying Up Loose Ends

OMG! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD ACTUALLY COME! I FINISHED A STORY I STARTED FOR ONCE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

ANYWAY! R&R! Hope you likey! And thanks to all my reviewers. Now! GET TO!

* * *

When Starfire awoke in the infirmary of Titans Tower the next day she was badly battered and bruised surrounded by her teammates…no, not teammates, friends. Her best frieds. It was about 2:30 when Robin noticed that she was stirring, making faces as she awoke to a newly fixed leg that still hurt like hell and a splitting headache. 

"I thought you guys were supposed to take care of me…?"

The Titans crowding around Star's bed chuckled appreciatively.

"Sorry, but he drugged you with a pretty powerful tranquilizer. You'll probably feel the effects until tomorrow, but it wears off eventually. Just be glad he didn'tstick you withthe cyanide," Raven said as she looked down at her. Star made a move to sit up, but as she winced, Raven took pity. "Here, let me see what I can do about that leg."

Star clutched the side of the bed in quiet pain as Raven put her hand over Star's knee, her hands glowing blue as Star's leg slowly lost all feeling and completely healed the fracture.

"There. I've reduced the swelling now, but you'll probably have trouble standing for a couple of days. You should be fine if you just hover around."

"Thanks."

Star looked around at them. Her best friends assembled at her side. How much it meant that they still cared, that _he_ still cared, after all she had done to them…and there they were, looking out for her.

"So are you sure you're ok? Hungry at all? I can make you some chicken soup or waffles-" Cyborg began.

"You? Correction, _we_ can make you waffles, or pancakes, or tofu dogs, or something, just not chicken soup," Beast Boy cut in.

"Waffles would be nice, thank you," Starfire smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

And Cyborg and Beast Boy raced each other to the kitchen, fighting all the way to the waffle iron over whether Starfire wanted strawberries or blueberries, and whipped cream or no whipped cream.

It was now just Star, Robin, and Raven-Robin looking directly at Star, and Star determinedly fixed on a spot just to the left of his ear. Raven, sensing the sudden awkwardness and deciding that it was better that they figure this out on their own, said,

"Umm, I'm going to go see if there's any tea…you want some Star?"  
Star looked up at her, a silent plea for the extra company, but seeing that Raven didn't care to be there she managed to let out a disappointed "No, I'm fine, thank you though."

And Raven made her way out, smirking, knowing that she knew what would be going on anyway, their emotions were as obvious as an open book.

"So. Is Andrew in jail?"  
Robin nodded. "Well, more like the jail infirmary. He doesn't take starbolts as well as some of the rest of us."

Star smiled to herself.

"So how did you find me anyway?"  
"Raven. She had trouble at first, she said you were unconscious, and couldn't track your thoughts. She got it eventually, though…"

"'Eventually' being the key word here, it took forever for her to find me," Star replied, still smiling. After a moment of silence, she surprised Robin by asking, more to herself than him, "But why do you think he took me to a school?"

"Because he panicked, Star. He admitted it to the police this morning. He told them everything, his motivation…that syringe was for me. He knew who you were, and he knew how..umm…_protective_ I am of my friends…" Robin blushed slightly as he said this, "and he said he only brought it in case I got involved some how…" Robin looked like he had just run a marathon. "He said he didn't think he'd have to use it all."

Starfire looked down at her hand, pondering. "That doesn't answer my question though, why did he take me to a school?"

"Oh, because like I said, he panicked. He couldn't go to his apartment, because we knew his name, and he most definitely go to the police and fess up (no matter how much I wish he did), so he figured his high school was the safest-and easiest-place to take you."

"Oh." Robin's hand was a few inches from her's. More silence, and-

"Why do you think Andrew kidnapped me"-Robin winced at the name-"if he knew who I was? I mean, what was his motor-vation, or motivacation, or-"

Robin let out a small laugh. That was the Starfire he knew and loved, the one who screwed up her grammar, not the one who sneaked out to go on dates with stalkers. "Motivation? Well, he said that you two talked online for about 2 or 3 months, and that he liked you, like really liked you, and that you liked him too-" Robin's face fell. He turned away for a moment, as Star looked directly at him, sympathy flooding her head.

"But I didn't," she responded, also looking hurt, that he ever thought she could really feel that way about anyone els-

"Then why did you agree to meet him?" Robin still looked at his hand.

Star sighed, a sad, I'mreallysorryjusthearmeout sigh, but closed her mouth. There was silence for another long moment, as she contemplated how to phrase her answer.

"Because you told me not to."

Robin looked up, confused. She sighed again.

"It's just that, you guys have always been my best friends. You're like my family. And families take care of each other. I guess that I felt weak-because I'm always getting stuck in situations that you all have to help me out of. And when you told me not to meet him-like you were scared that I would get hurt-it made me angry, because this was my business, not yours. Because just for this once, I wanted to feel like I wasn't weak, and that I could take care of myself. But I was wrong. I'm always wrong."

Star let out a funny-sounding, half-sigh, half-snort of frustration. Robin watched her, the entire time, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Starfire?"

Star looked up at him, but avoided his eyes.

"You really feel like that?" Robin looked at her with more determination than he ever had. Star wimpered, and her eyes sparkled, as she nodded.

"You're not weak! Yes, you got yourself involved with this guy, and he did try to take advantage of you-but you're not weak. You got yourself out. You fought until he was down. You got yourself out of this situation, not me. I only got involved because I was jealous!"

Star looked up now, her eyes wide. Robin's cheeks were on fire, his mouth snapped shut…_I can't believe I just said that out loud…_

Star stared at him now. Funny how they keep averting their eyes?

"You-were _jealous_-of Andrew?" she asked incredulously, barely blinking, as Robin kept his eyes down.

"Well-yeah," he replied, figuring this was as good a time as any. He looked up. "You're my best friend, Star. You're my teammate. You're why I wake up in the morning. I want to be there for you. When I saw you with him-because of something I had said to push you away-I just…I dunno, I snapped. I hated it. I hated seeing you with someone else. Have you ever felt that, Star? Because the only people who feel that are people who love each other. I love you, Star."

Star looked at him, about to break, oh dammit, why did she have to cry _now?_

And before she could answer, he leaned down and kissed her. She had given up all resistance. After all, it was a pretty powerful painkiller she was on, it's not like it was _her _fault Robin was kissing her…not that she minded. The moment was perfect. It felt so _right_. And this time, there was no one with a good pitching arm and a bag of popcorn to interrupt.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Wow. I actually finished it! GO ME!  
I really hope you liked the ending, as cliched as it was, I couldn't think of another, or a better, way to end it. And come on, I think you all expected this in the end anyway...lol. 

I tried to answer any questions that might have arisen in this chapter, so sorry if I didn't get around to yours, I tried my very best. And to those who wondered what the guy at the carnival who kept chucking popcorn at them looked like, it was Robin, for the record (in case you didn't pick that up in chapter 7, lol). I never really did get around to describing him, but I don't think I have to. Just imagine what your perfect guy looks like (sorry to all of the guys who probably aren't reading this, if they ever would touch anything with 'romance' in the description, I know you must be _loving_ this right now eyes rolling), because after all, in Star's perfect opinion, that's just who Robin was. (can't believe I just said that, lol) In my mind, the jealous guy at the carnival is Tom Welling, but that's just me.

Anyways, I feel the need to apologize one last time for the crappy/cliched writing, but then again I guess it couldn't have been that bad if I got so many reviews.

My Thank You List

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you! (tosses out bags of increased sugar content products to reviewers) I can't name all of you, there were so many, so I just want to say that 1)the ending is intended to be, if you haven't noticed already, a Rob/Star pairing2) I'm not sure about a sequel, I'llthink about it (but I'm glad that you liked my story that much!) and3)I hope this answered all of your questions. Thanks again!

and p.s., sorry for all the cliffies!

and p.s.s., sorry about the extrasuperlong end notes!

I love y'all,

_the SuperDuperHulaHooper_


End file.
